


Armored Hearts

by occultangels



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Knights - Freeform, M/M, POV Alternating, also shitty summary is shitty im sorry, i had to edit out a huge section cuz i cant write action, i should just stick to fluff pieces really, kingdoms and wizards and all that good shit, pls be gentle, still i hope you like it, this is a gift for someone and i feel really bad cuz i tried but im not super happy with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultangels/pseuds/occultangels
Summary: Sir James "Bucky" Barnes and Sir Anthony "Tony" Stark are King Steven Rogers most trusted Knights.The pair of Knights have been close for years now; a friendship forged in battle. Inevitably, something begins to shift between the two and for all their individual prowess- neither Tony or Bucky are prepared.So when the King requests their help in finding a lost political envoy things quickly go from strange to dangerous.





	Armored Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> acccckkkk i spent so long editing this and its still not great!!! 
> 
> but i really tried so I hope my giftee enjoys it anyway

The early morning sun hung lazily in the sky; bathing the courtyard in the early morning light and warping the castle’s long shadow on the fields below. Despite the early hour, the yard bustling. A range of men with swords lined the walls. Each hacking away at wooden dummies with a host of different techniques. The clanging of metal filled the grounds. 

Near the front gates that connected the courtyard to the castle, Sir Anthony Stark dug his heels into the dirt. He held his longsword in a tight double-handed grip. His polished silver armor shone brightly and the sound of the metal plates clanging together filled the air with his every motion. His helmet was set aside and his sweat-dampened hair clung to his forehead. He gave his opponent a smirk.

“Well my lord, have you been training without me? It’s the only explanation I can think of as too how your skills appear to have risen from laughable to mediocre.”  
His opponent laughed. Sharp blue eyes twinkled as he gave his own wicked smirk. 

“Are you trying to get your ass kicked today Tony?” Lord Steven Rogers held his sword handle parallel to his face and leaned forward. Crossing his blade with the Knight’s.  
Tony twisted his blade out from under Steve’s; he backed up a few feet. His stance relaxing slightly. “Nah this is just me being my usual charming self.” He spoke with the candor of a close friend to the King. He had known him since he was a prince with a body to slight to old all the fight inside him.

Steve smiled warmly and brought his sword down to his side, the sharp tip brushing the grass. 

“Speaking of charming how are things going with Bucky?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You too Steve? God, shouldn’t the King have better things to do than engage in pointless gossip?” 

Steve shrugged. “When it concerns my two best friends I make time.” He sheathed his sword. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Tony rolled his wrist and averted his gaze upwards at the gray stone tower that loomed above them. 

“Will her majesty be joining our training today?”

“Perhaps later. She’s sleeping in.”

“A well-deserved rest. She nearly threw Clint through a wall yesterday.” He chuckled nervously.

“You're avoiding the question, Tony. And not very well either.” 

Tony sighed heavily and sheathed his sword. He moved off the center stage and towards the sidelines of the courtyard. Steve followed suit with a cheeky grin. Tony sat at a wooden bench near a table filled with armor all in various states of repair and proceeded to remove his gantlets. 

“I weep for your informant, my lord. Because whoever told you that Sir Barnes likes me was obviously mistaken.” Tony blushed slightly as he spoke but he would blame it on the previous exertion. Really is this what the Kingdom had come to? The King himself engaging in childish rumors about who likes who, like a 12-year-old girl? Really he should be ashamed. But unfortunately, he wasn’t. If anything he seemed proud of himself. 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I didn’t need an informant just my own two eyes.” He gave a casual one-armed shrug. “I’m not sure what he sees in you either but I’m not one to judge.” 

Tony glared at him. “He is just a friend.” He said sternly. Steve opened his mouth to retort but closed it rather quickly with a disbelieving shake of his head. “Sure Tony.” He said sarcastically but without malice. He gave his friend a pat on his metal covered shoulder. He leaned back. 

“Well, I suppose I should let you continue with your business, Sir Knight.” He gave a playful wink and Tony scoffed, waving him away. 

“Yes go on. Surely there are other people’s love lives for you to ruin for our Kingdom.”

Steve threw back his head in a laugh as he trotted up the steps to the castle tower. 

Tony watched him disappear into the building before continue to remove his armor. He inspected each piece carefully; his reflection warped in the shining metal. Despite his intense focus he could not help but sneak a glance at the source of the rift between him and Steve. 

Sir Barnes was engaged in hand to hand combat with another Knight across the yard. He had stripped down to just loose fitting cotton pants damp with sweat. His chest was on full display and his back muscles were tense. He struck quickly at his target with the lethality of a poised snake. So what if Tony let his gaze linger on the other man’s arm muscles? Men can appreciate other men’s physique. They are just friends. 

Tony chanted this hail mary to himself as he finally tore his gaze away from the other man and refocused himself on his work.  
~~  
Across the yard, Bucky threw a powerful left hook at Sam who jumped out of the way with slightly less grace than he would have hoped. He looked at Bucky incredulously. 

“What the hell man? He’s not looking anymore you can stop trying to kill me.” 

Bucky looked sheepish. “It’s not about that….” he tried. Sam scoffed and tightened the wraps around his fists. 

“Sure it ain’t. It’s not like you only decide to train with your shirt off whenever he’s around.” Bucky clenched his jaw and threw another punch. Sam managed to easily block this one and he countered rather quickly with a jab to the gut. Bucky exhaled forcefully and gave a swift kick to his knee which managed to bring the other man off balance enough to grab hold of his arm and swing him over his shoulder. Sam landed on his back with a groan and narrowed his eyes up at Bucky who, for his part, looked very proud of himself. 

“Geez sensitive much?” Bucky offered his hand and Sam took it to hoist himself up. He stood up with a bounce. 

“I love you Buck but you’re not exactly subtle when it comes to romance.”

“It’s not a romance.” He shifted uncomfortably. “It’s just hot out here.” He said as a way of explanation for his missing garments. Sam clearly did not buy it. 

“You really expect me to believe you just happen to flex this much when Tony is around?” Sam looked over his shoulder where Tony had stripped down to his under armor and was currently studying the sole of his armored boots. 

“He’s not looking so can you please put a shirt back on?” He pleaded. Bucky scowled but retrieved his shirt from where he had tossed it outside their training ring; the thin shirt clung to his sweaty form. 

“Happy?” 

Sam nodded in approval he stretched his arm lazily behind his back. “I’d be even happier if you just went and spoke to him. I seriously cannot handle any more peacocking.” 

“I’m peacocking?” Bucky cried. “Have you seen his armor? He keeps that suit in better condition than himself.” He huffed a laughed. 

Sam bent down to touch his toes. “Yes, however, he’s always like that. You just strut because you like him.” He brought himself back up. “Even King Rogers has noticed.” 

Bucky growled. “Steve’s an idiot and so it seems are you.” He shifted his body back into a fight stance. 

“Now let's keep going.” 

Sam sighed at Bucky’s clear attempt to change the subject but followed suit. Soon the pair of Knights got back into the flow of the fight. Methodically punching kicking and dodging with only the occasional grunt of effort between them.

And perhaps Sir Barnes took a few more hits than strictly necessary because he was glancing over to Tony rather than focusing on his opponent. Surely no one noticed.

Sam noticed.  
~~  
In the main entrance hall to the castle, King Rogers stood in fully kingly regalia surrounded by a handful of his most trusted Knights; Tony, Bucky, and Sam among them. Every Knight stood at full attention behind the Lord who watched the huge castle door. The quiet seems to echo across the tall stone chamber. After a few more moments of patient waiting, Tony could take it no longer. 

“Perhaps we missed them?” He pitched. Bucky elbowed him but did not bother to hide his smirk. 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. 

“My scout said the envoy was nearly at the gates I do not understand what could be taking so long.” 

Tony shrugged, plates of his armor clattering together. “Maybe they got lost?” 

Bucky scoffed and relaxed his rigid stance. “Wouldn’t surprise me. Strucker couldn’t pour water out of a boot with instructions on the heel.” 

“Oof, that hurts Buck,” Tony commented. 

Steve turned to face the pair who quickly straightened up. He swept his flowing cape behind him and put his hands on his hips. 

“As much as I agree with you please refrain from insult the King of Vsek while he is visiting us. In fact,” His eyes bounced between the pair. “Try not to speak at all while he is here. I hate him but I’d like to avoid a national incident.” The pair of Knights, fully chastised, bowed their heads in submission; smirking to one another out of view of the King. 

“Besides I got first dibs on punching that fool,” Sam interjected coolly. Causing Tony and Bucky to snicker and even Steve to let out a laugh. 

Suddenly, the castle door creaked and the group snapped back into professionalism. The huge ornate door swung open slowly only to reveal a small, portly, bespectacled man flanked by guards whose armor bared the familiar crest of Vsek. 

Steve turned on his diplomacy and gave a customary bow. “Greetings I assume you are from Lord Strucker’s envoy?” He asked.

The man pulled his coat tighter around himself, looking frightened. “Yes but I’m afraid I have some bad news. My Lord’s envoy was forced off the trail by bandits and now the carts are stuck and several of our men are injured. His Highness sent me to scout for help.” He said nervously. The King dawned a grave look but his Knights all appeared to be suppressing eye rolls.

“Yes of course. I will take a few of my men to assist.”

The man breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank you, my Lord! It is only a day journey to the  
envoy’s last position.” A bead of sweat began to slide down his pudgy face. “I will be waiting at the gates to escort you there.” He gave a relived sigh. “Thank you again, my lord.” Steve nodded graciously. 

“Of course, we will only need a moment to prepare.” He said. The scout nodded and turned to leave, the dutiful guards by his heels. 

Steve watched the door slam shut behind them. “Told ya so,” Bucky said from behind and the trio started snickering again. The King whirled around and clenched his jaw. 

“The three of you are coming with me. Be prepared for a possible fight.” He commanded. They nodded and Steve brushed past them to don his armor.  
~~

It did not take long for the knights to get ready. They mount their horses and wait patiently for their King to arrive. 

Tony let out a long sigh. “Who wants to bet Strucker is going to find a way to blame this on Steve?” Bucky grimaced.

“Think on the bright side. Maybe he’ll be dead by the time we get there.” He said and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. Bucky’s face lit up as he watched Tony’s eyes crinkle with happiness underneath the steel helmet. It’s hard not to smile when Tony is giving him such a bright toothy grin. 

“What a fitting end as well,” he continued for Tony’s sake. “The warrior Prince of Vsek dethroned by his inability to read a map.” Tony laughed harder and even Sam joined in.  
Bucky was filled with pride that he managed to make Tony happy. He would have kept going. Would have said anything to keep that smile on Tony’s face but Steve rode in right then. Follow by the men from Vsek and the moment turned somber. 

“Follow me, my lord.” The scout said. Without another word, the men spurred their horses down the dirt path and into the late afternoon sun.  
~

Not even two hours had passed into the journey and Tony was already at his wit's end. This excursion wouldn’t even be so bad if it wasn’t for the awkward silence that was almost suffocating the company. He kept sneaking glances at Sam and Bucky; luckily they seemed as perturbed by the situation as he. Suddenly, their guide stopped short.  
Tony’s horse whinnied loudly as he pulled the reins back quickly to avoid hitting someone. The man was stock still. “Yes, it is here.” He said. Tony gripped the reins tighter. The situation combined with the thickening evergreen forest was making him jittery. 

The scout pulled his horse to the side and started off the path. Steve hesitated to follow but eventually followed the man into the undergrowth. The continued to travel. The trees growing thicker and blacking the light from reaching the forest floor. It was becoming hard for the horses to traverse the terrain. 

“How much further to the caravan?” Steve asked. The scout shook his head energetically. 

“Right here, my Lord! Come follow me!” He jumped off his horse and marched further into the dark woods. Steve looked to his Knights uneasily. 

“Be on your guard.” He warned as he slid off his horses back. His men followed suit. Bodies tense. 

Steve took point. When he could finally see the Vsek scout again his back was to them. He was stood still like some kind of specter. “Yes, it is here….” He murmured. Tony’s hand found the hilt of his sword, Bucky and Sam followed suit. Steve looked at the man with hard eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” He growled. Slowly, the other man turned around. He clutched to his chest a small orb of swirling black mist. He looked up at them with a deranged grin. Steve’s face dropped. 

“Hail Hydra.” He whispered and he held the orb above him. 

“Wait-” Steve screamed but it was too late. The scout smashed the orb on the ground and the tendrils of smoke enveloped him. All four men drew their swords but as soon as it happened, the mist seemed to evaporate and the scout was nowhere in sight. Everyone held their breath but the forest was quiet. Tony moved to speak but was interrupted by sudden earth-shaking rumble emanating from beneath their feet. 

“What is that!?” Sam shouted over the cacophony. 

The earth where the scout disappeared began to crack. The trees shook and splinted due to some unknown force. Tony struggled to maintain his balance and the earth jerked around under his feet. The crack in the ground began to widen, steam pouring from it. Steve began yelling for everyone to move out of the way as the ground continued to split open. The crack advanced further and the rumbling was deafening. 

Tony tripped and fell onto his face. Dimly, he heard Bucky call his name. He turned over just in time to see the collapsing tree falling towards him. He rolled out of the way at the last second and the tree came down right next to him. He pulled himself up and looked back to see, emerging from the crack in the ground; a giant claw bursting forth. 

It was as tall as the tree’s surrounding it and the scales were a sickly brown. It had 3 claws as thick as a man arm. The clawed appendage slammed down on the ground. Sam was the first to react. He managed to drive his sword into the creature’s arm and a terrifying shriek rose from the ground. The four men tried desperatly to get out of the way as the monster pulled itself up from the depths. 

A snake like head came into view. It’s yellow eyes landed on the group of warriors and it let out a roar. Its teeth were as big as a child, barely fitting into its mouth. It gnashed its jaws at them, pulling the rest of its body from the ground. The rumbling ceased as the creature made its emergence and whipped its long neck towards Sam 

Tony moved on instinct. He jumped in front of Sam and bashed his shield across the beast face. The pair quickly moved out of the way as the creature gave another deafening roar. 

“It’s the Hydra!” Steve yelled pulling his shield in front of him. 

“No shit!” Tony couldn’t help but call out. The mythical beast stood on its back legs and swiped its claws. Causing the group to disperse as they rolled out of the way.  
Bucky recovered quickly, jumping up and keeping his body low as he circled the monster. 

“Sam!” Tony commanded. “Try to shoot its eyes!” 

Sam quickly drew his bow. With expert precision, he let arrow after arrow fly. The majority of them bounced off the creature's scales. 

“Why the fuck didn’t we bring Clint!” He shouted slightly defeated. 

The creature swiped at Steve but he deflected it with his shield; the force of the blow still sent him sliding backward. The wind was knocked out of him for a moment. 

“Sorry I didn’t plan on giant monster attacks!” He wheezed. The Hydra advanced towards Steve’s but Tony drew it’s attention back to him with a well place stabbed to the underbelly. 

The Hydra continued its strategy of trying to squash Tony and Steve’s forms with its feet with little success as Tony and Steve managed to coordinate an attack of the Hydra’s front legs in an attempt to bring the lumbering giant down. They hacked desperately at the creatures hide and barely made a lick of progress.

Sam was starting to get nervous; he was running out of arrows and the creature had shrugged the majority of his attacks off. He took a deep breath as he drew his bow again. He let it fly and this one managed to embed itself in the Hydra’s eye with a sick thunk. The beast shrieked in pain. It fell onto its front legs and began clawing at its wounds. 

Bucky leaped into action; climbing up the Hydra’s back he drove his sword into the thick neck of the dragon beast. Surprisingly, he was able to stab straight through the thick scales to skewer his sword through the neck. The beast let about another, quieter, roar as some of the life seemed to drain from its body until the giant form finally stilled. 

Bucky breathed heavily and slowly drew his sword from the Hydra’s body.

There was quiet for a moment in the forest. Bucky leaped down from the Hydra’s back. Sam lowered his bow carefully. Steve and Tony stood by and Bucky carefully approached the great head of the monster. It seemed to be finished. 

Bucky turned to Tony; the Knight gave him an impossibly soft smile and Bucky felt good despite the fact that he was covered in vicious blood. 

The bubble of joy was popped quickly when a series of bone snapping cracks and growls sounded from the dead Hydra. The smile fell from Tony’s face; replaced with one of terror. He called for Bucky. The other man barely had time to turn around and draw his sword when his vision was filled with gnashing teeth and sickly eyes. 

The last thing he registered was crying and immeasurable pain ripping through his every sense until he was unable to tell where the pain ended and he began. He could hear screaming, some of which may have been his own. Eventually, his broken body won out and dragged him to unconsciousness.  
~

When Bucky awoke, he was swimming in warmth. It was hard to open his eyes but truthfully he did not want too. Content to float in comfort and peace for a while. But then he heard something that couldn’t be real. A voice, muffled and soft, penetrated the haze of bliss. Bucky couldn’t make out what was said but he leaned into it. The voice continued to call out until it’s meaning became clear. 

“Bucky!” 

It was Tony. Calling for him. As much as Bucky wanted to simply drift in this semi-consciousness state he could not help but circle back to Tony. 

What if he was in trouble? Or hurt? What if he needed Bucky? 

These seeds of doubts, once planted in his mind, would not leave. The anxiety was enough to spur him into to action. To leave the comforting embrace of sleep and claw his way  
back to reality. And to Tony. 

It took a lot of effort but he managed to pull open his eyelids and the sight that greeted him nearly took his breath away. 

Tony, dressed in worn civilian clothes, staring down at him with a tear-stained face. He looked like he hadn’t slept; his hair was a mess and his lips were drawn in a tight grimace. 

He was still the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen.

“Bucky?” The other man breathed out. Bucky’s mouth was incredibly dry but he managed to hum in acknowledgment. The relief that overtook Tony’s face was instantaneous. 

The Knight collapsed onto Bucky’s chest who let out a small ‘oof’ at the weight. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around Tony’s back but when he tried to move his arm it felt….different. That was when he finally noticed. In place of his flesh and blood arm was a silver metal armor plating. When he tried to move it the metal did not respond immediately. He spoke into the mess of Tony’s curls under his chin. 

“What happened?” He whispered hoarsely. Tear welling in his eyes. Tony propped himself back up. His eyes traced the metal arm and his breath hitched. 

“The Hydra…” he began. “It grew another head and it….destroyed your arm I-we thought you were dead.” He choked out. Bucky brought his flesh arm up to caress Tony’s cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. 

“We stopped the bleeding and brought you back here. Strange, the court wizard, said he could give you a new arm by enchanting a piece of armor and I….well I gave him my armor and I didn’t think it would work but..” He trailed off. His hand hovered over Bucky’s metal arm. With great effort, Bucky managed to maneuver his hand to rest in Tony’s who gave a sad laugh. 

“I’m so sorry Bucky we tried...I should have- it wasn’t….I’m sorry.” He settled on. 

Bucky used his nonmetal hand to grip the back of Tony’s neck, pulling him down towards him until the pairs foreheads were touching. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to focus on the warmth of the other man so close to him. A few tears slipped out and he gave a shaky breath. 

“It’s okay I…” He could not think of the words. Truth be told it wasn’t okay. Bucky just lost his arm and had no idea how this would affect his life but….at the very least Tony was with him. 

“At least I’ll always have a piece of you by my side.” He chuckled sadly, combing his finger through Tony’s locks. 

Tony’s eyes fluttered open and his big brown eyes gave him a look of such melancholy in broke his heart and made him fall in love all over again.

“You’ve always had a part of me.”


End file.
